Fight For Love
by CherryBlossomChai
Summary: Alex & Mason are in love, but then another girl comes along. Will Alex and Mason last or will he leave her for the bottle blonde named Rosalie?
1. Shattered

It was late night approximately eleven o'clock, which was an hour and a half after Alex Russo's curfew, but due to her impeccable acting skills she had convinced her parents that she was staying at her best friend Harper's house for the weekend, which she would never dream of actually doing being that Harper's family was even weirder than hers, that was reason enough for her to steer clear of the Finkle residence.

After months of Alex convincing Mason, her boyfriend to throw a party in his Mansion sized home the British werewolf had finally given in and sent out a forward to all his friends from the states and half of Alex's friends from both school and her neighborhood via text. The party had been going on for an hour when the buzzed Alex and Mason headed upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind them. As soon as Alex heard the sound of the shutting door she instantly locked lips with Mason, passionately combing her fingers through his brown hair, leaving it messy and disheveled. The two continued kissing while they found their way to the bed where Alex took charge and straddle Mason.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" Mason asked as Alex smiled, happy to finally be able to be with Mason in a physical way. She'd been suggesting that'd they should take their relationship to the next level for quite some time, but being the Gentleman that Mason was he couldn't bear the thought of deflowering the 17 year old Alex Russo before marriage, but now with the mix of passion, impulse, lust and alcohol even if the boy's better judgment kicked in his hormones would surely win the battle. With haste Alex began unbuttoning and removing Mason's shirt. Alex moaned at the sight of his sculpted body as she began kissing him again but more urgently this time.

"I want you so bad." She whispered to him as he let out a low growl, turned her over so he was on top and quickly through her shirt on the ground. Mason took a moment to exam the girl as he leaned over and placed kisses on her neck, leaving a hickey below her ear, with that he removed the rest of her clothing as the bold Alex suddenly became a bit timid.

'W-we can stop if you want…" Mason offered as the girl replied with a long and hard kiss.

"No, please don't… I need you." She panted while undoing Mason's belt and lowering his trousers. It wasn't long before the pain of being deflowered began to diminish and Alex was signaling for Mason to quicken her pace. When it all came to an end Mason kissed Alex lightly and laid next to her looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." The two said simultaneously as they both smiled at how they unwittingly mimicked the other.

"We should probably get back to the party." Mason suggested as Alex nodded, but took a second to watch Mason as he pulled his clothes on. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alex quickly pulled the sheet up to her chest.

"Mason are you in here..." The girl began before she stopped suddenly.

"And who is this…?" She said with a snarl before crossing her arms tautly across her chest.

"Rose… t-this." Mason began before he stopped talking all together.

"Don't worry I can piece things together by myself… so this is the Alex Russo girl you blab on about? Your parents are going to freak when they hear about this." The Blonde said as she got out her phone and waved it as she watched the agony on mason's face.

"Rose you don't have to do this." Mason pleaded as she looked at him with satisfaction written all over her face.

"Oh, but I do, unless you're willing to work for forgiveness." Rose said with a smile.

"Tell you're skank to get dressed and meet me at the back porch." The blonde said icily.

"Excuse me... did you just call me a skank?" Alex asked while she clenched her fists; she would have gotten up and punched her square in the face if she hadn't been unclothed underneath the sheet she was holding tautly.

"You heard me... I call it like I see it. And I don't see how you could possibly find yourself in any position to argue." The blonde said as she disgustedly looked at Alex before she left the room.  
>"Who was that Mason?" Alex asked angrily as she got up and got dressed.<p>

"J-Just a friend, well not a friend, but… I can't explain it to you now Alex." Mason said as he walked out of the room and headed to the back porch with Alex right behind him.

"Well I think you have explaining to do right now! That bottle blonde bimbo just called me a skank!" Alex protested as Mason sighed heavily.

"I know you deserve an explanation, love, but that's going to have to wait." He said as he opened the door to the back porch where Rosalie was standing by the pool with her cell phone in hand.

"What do you want Rose, Why are you here?" Mason asked as he joined her by the pool side, Alex kept her distance and sat on a pool chair.

"Well you're parents didn't trust you to stay away from that trash, so they sent me to make sure you remember where your heart lies." Rose said as she tried to hold Mason's hand but he stepped back.

"You're calling me trash?" Alex interrupted as she got up and stood right face to face with the girl.

"Does you're trashy friend over here have a hearing impediment?"

"Yes, I called you trash, honey." The blonde said as Alex clenched her fists yet again and took a deep breath trying to refrain from doing something rash.

"Aw, are you mad? You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. I'm Rosalie Heather Wilde, heir to the Wilde family fortune, estate, and enterprises. Have you ever heard of the _Wilde_ Doggy Spa, and hotel? Well… of course you have, it's very successful." She bragged as she flipped her hair arrogantly.

"Actually… no, I haven't." Alex said righteously as she watched the vulnerable look on the girls face as she fumbled for a response.

"Well… what did I expect? You probably don't even have cable, you poor thing. You'd think you'd make some sort of profit from all that sleeping around you do." The blonde said with a chuckle as Alex became overwhelmed with the urge to the shut the girl up, she quickly jutted out her arms to send the girl hurdling into the crystal blue water of the pool but Mason stopped her.

"W-what are you doing?" Alex asked in shocked.

"Please… don't mind her, just grin and bear it, for me." Mason pleaded as the girl shook him off.

"Grin and bear it? You're defending her? H-How could you, I'm your girlfriend, not her!" Alex yelled as stepped back, she couldn't believe she'd just lost her virginity to someone who wasn't even willing to defend her.

"You think you're his girlfriend, you must be delusional. I'm his girlfriend sweetie. You're just a- mistake." Rose replied as she watched Alex's eyes widen with shock.

"M-mason is that true, are you dating her?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly-"Mason began as Alex cut him off quickly.

"Not exactly isn't a choice here it's yes or no!" Alex said as she waited for his reply, silence filled the air, and suddenly Alex felt sick to her stomach.

"I-I can't believe you… I hate you! I never want to see you again! Was this your plan all along, to get me in bed and then just-just leave me for her…? I never mattered to you did I?" Alex said as she ran out of the side gate and as far as she could down the block before she stopped, fell to the ground and cried.

"Alex!" Mason called as the blonde pulled him back.

"Let her go, she was trash anyways, right?" Rose said with a smile as Mason pushed her off of him.

"Leave, now." He said as he began to walk back to the house.

"But-"Rose started.

"Get out now!" Mason yelled, it took him a great deal of strength not to phase right there.

"B-but I was doing you a favor, honey." Rose said as she too began to cry. Mason hated to see people cry, even her.

"Just go, please." He said, solemnly as he left her standing by the pool in tears.


	2. Important Side Note

I'd just like to tell you now that there is a HUGE chance that I will not finish this… I just posted this because it is longer than the usual crap I put on here so… yeah I hope you like it. I'll probably do one more chapter and then decide I suck at writing and give up… you've been warned. :)


End file.
